Self Conclusion
by TashaVal
Summary: Can a stranger save your life? Oneshot. Songfic. Adult themes, and it's not smut.


Title: Self Conclusion

Author: Natasha V.B.

Rating: 'M'ish. No smut, but some adult themes.

Summary: Can a stranger save your life? Oneshot. Songfic to The Spill Canvas's 'Self Conclusion'.

-.-.-

**Fade in, start the scene; Enter beautiful girl  
But things are not what they seem as we stand at the edge of the world.  
**

A short, slender woman, dressed in a wispy, torn cocktail dress that whipped around in the wind, stepped up the railing. She gripped the iron with all her might and peered over the edge of the bridge into the dark, menacing water below. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear was ready to hoist herself up when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see the shadow of a man near the streetlamp.

**  
"Excuse me, sir, but I have plans to die tonight  
Oh, and you are directly in my way and I bet you're gonna say it's not right"  
My reply: "Excuse me, miss but do you have the slightest clue  
Of exactly what you just said to me and exactly who you're talking to?"**

"Please go away. I'd like to be alone, sir." she said in a feeble voice, trying to hold back tears.

"No. You shouldn't do that." he said in a calm voice, stepping towards her.

She looked away, wondering if it was worth it to hex him. He was probably some random muggle, and seeing as she didn't plan on being around much longer, she wouldn't be punished very harshly for scaring him for life. She gasped as she felt his hand on her shoulder and she turned around and went to slap him, but his other hand grabbed her wrist softly.

She looked into his eyes, mesmerized by the silver color. She closed hers and tried to turn away.****

She said, "I don't care, you don't even know me"  
I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully"  
Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it

**No matter how unbearable this misery gets.**

"Please, just leave me alone. You don't know who I am, so you shouldn't care why I'm here." she said, holding back tears.

"Does it really matter whether or not I know you? It's still not right. Because everyone gets these thoughts; they think it'll solve all their problems to jump off the cliff and end it all. But it's never the answer." he said, turning her around to face him again. "Have you thought about how your friends would feel?"

"They don't care about me."

"I doubt that. You're a beautiful girl; the world is bound to love you. And I know you don't know me, but don't jump. For my sake please?" he said with a sincere voice.****

"You make it sound so easy to be alive but tell me, how am I supposed to seize this day  
When everything inside me has died?"  
My reply: "Trust me, girl I know your legs are pleading to leap  
But I offer you this easy choice - Instead of dying, living with me."  


She pulled from his grasp and moved away from him. The wind was joined with a light rain and the drops stung her skin as she stumbled away. She made it the streetlamp before turning back around, her cheeks stained with tears. She fell to her knees and sobbed as he rushed towards her.

"What do I matter to you?! You've never met me before! You don't know why I'm here! It won't matter to you years from now if I jump! I'll just be some girl that you watched die." she screamed at him.

"Because it would be a waste. How is jumping going to fix your problems, dear? I know it's tempting, I know it is. But I can promise you something better. I can promise you a better life, with me."

He picked her up off the ground and led her to a nearby bench. He pushed her hair back from her face and she looked at him with bewilderment. He put his jacket around her shoulders but she pushed him away."

**  
She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."  
I said, "I know, but I'd like to change that soon hopefully"  
Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it **

**No matter how unbearable this misery gets.  
**

"Are you nuts? Insane? Crazy?! You just met me!"

She jumped up from the bench and started to run away, fearing for life. Then she realized why she had come here in the first place. And she felt rather stupid. She slowed to a stop and turned back to see the man right behind her. He took her hand and kissed each of her fingers.

"I know who you are, dear. We've met many times before. But I want to know what brought you to this. You always seemed so perfect, Miss Granger. You had the world in the palm of your hand. You have brains, you have beauty. Why would you bring yourself to suicide?" he said, his voice cracking.

"How do you know my name?" she asked as she melted into his warm body, crying.

"Because I watch you from afar, Miss Granger. Because I'm Draco Malfoy.

**  
I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough  
And all this cliche motivation, it could never be enough  
I could stand here all night trying to convince you but what good would that do?  
My offer stands, and you must choose.  
**

Draco held her close as she tried to pull away, shocked. He ran his hand through her hair, soothing her as she sobbed into his wet shirt.

"I know it doesn't make much sense. I know I used to torment you. But I've changed, Hermione. And I'm preaching to the choir when I say life gets hard. But you can work past it. There aren't enough words to say what you're worth; how amazing you are. So I give a different choice than what you thought you had. Live with me."

Hermione looked up at him and stared into his eyes again, he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips barely touched, but it was what Hermione needed.

**  
"All right, you win, but I only give you one night**

**To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight  
I swear to god if you hurt me I will leap; I will toss myself from these very cliffs  
And you'll never see it coming"  
"Settle, precious, I know what you're going through  
Just ten minutes before you got here I was going to jump too."  
**

Hermione ran her hand along Draco's cheek and cupped his jaw before kissing him again.

"Okay. I'll do it. But you have one chance. Prove you've changed and that you are worth living. And if you don't, I promise you right now, I will jump. I will end my life and you'll never see me again." she said, her voice getting antsy as she moved her hands around rapidly as she spoke.

"Shhh." Draco calmed her. "I understand. Calm down. I know how you feel, I really do. Because I'm here because ten minutes ago I was at the exact railing, ready to plunge into the water. I know how tempting it is. But now, please, let's leave. And I will prove to you that there is something worthwhile in this world."

**  
Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it no matter how unbearable this misery gets.**

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her away from the bridge. He held her close that night, laying with her in his large bed, calming her with his words and his hands as she sobbed in her sleep. And he proved that this life was worthwhile.

"We all think these thoughts, Hermione, but I hope you see that it's better to ignore them, my dear." he whispered into her ear as she slept against his shoulder.

-.-.-

Again, I know, suicidal tendencies. But this is one of my favorite songs, and I felt like writing one. And I know it was short, but I felt no need to over exaggerate and put too much in it. And I realize there wasn't much HP in it, except the names and the hex part, but I rather like the way it feel and reads. Thanks for reading!


End file.
